Dream A Little Dream
by Boneslvr38
Summary: This story takes place after The Blackout in the Blizzard. This is my take on what Bones and Booth dream about when they fall asleep at night leading up to that day comes that they burned.


****Disclaimer: I do not own anything with BONES. My stories are not for profit. They are just for pleasure. I just love Booth and Bones love story. ****

**Side note: This was not proofed by another person just me. So if there is another wrong with it. Let me know. This is a little different than what I usually write so let me know if you guys like it. Thanks now Happy Reading. **

Dream A Little Dream

She found him extremely attractive. From the first time she saw him she imagined what it would be like to feel him, touch him and taste him. She walked past his trailer hoping to catch a glimpse of him. Today she wore an outfit to accentuate her best assets, a white blouse just showing enough cleavage and jeans that hugged her form just right. Not that she had a plan, but maybe at least he might notice her.

She was walking passed his trailer. Deep in thought of fantasizing about being with him, before she realized it fantasy became reality and she was up against the wall of the trailer. His hands running up and down the curves of her body and his lips were upon hers. He untucked her blouse from her jeans. His hands made their way under her blouse to her bare skin. His hands were rough yet soft. He had yet to deepen the kiss. She needed to taste him fully so she put her one hand on his neck and drew him in closer and her tongue asked for entrance, which he parted his lips happily obliging. The kiss was mind blowing neither one wanting to break it even to come up for air. With their bodies pressed so closely together, she could feel the heat and the fire smoldering down below. She so wanted him inside her, but she wasn't the adventurous type to do things like have sex so out in the open with the risk of getting caught. Making out was one thing but sex was another.

When they finally did come up for air, they looked into each others eyes briefly and then he went back to work. He started nibbling on her neck and worked down to her sternum until he hit the top of her blouse. She threw her head back and he unbuttoned her blouse. She was amazed how nimble his fingers were. She was glad that she had decided to wear her front clasp bra today. He made quick work of the buttons revealing her soft skin. Then his hands went for the button on her jeans.

Her one hand that was caressing his neck and the other that she was using to run through his hair grabbed his hands, brought them up to her lips, kissed each one of his tattoos that were on each wrist and then guided his hands to her bra. Still without speaking, he unsnapped her bra revealing to him the most perfect breasts that he had ever seen. Her hands returned to where they were before his went to try to undo her jeans. He ran his hands up and down her rib cage then up to her breasts. He kissed her lips softly as his hands were occupied with caressing her breasts. His lips then made their way to her neck. He was going to mark her and claim her as his and his alone. He kissed and suckled her neck making sure she knew that she was his. Satisfied that her neck had had enough attention he worked his way down her neck to the promise land of her breasts. When his lips may contact with the first breast she threw her head back once more and moaned as he marked her again. This time this one was only for her to be able to see and for him if he ever got the chance to be with her again.

**BEEP**BEEP**BEEP**

Bones rolled over and shut off her alarm. "Damn alarm", though her alarm woke her up before the dream was complete, she still awoke with a smile. Even though she was slightly frustrated and disappointed that the other side of her bed was cold and unused. Ever since she and Booth burned the dates of when they would give "them" a try she has been having dreams about having some extent of intimacy with him. She sighed and got out of bed to prepare for the day. She wondered if Booth was going through this as well. Even though Bones wasn't into silly superstitions like Booth was, she found that she was anxious for the date to come that she had burned that night. "That date can't come fast enough." She mumbled as she headed to her bathroom.

**Author's Note: This dream sequence is set at a race track. So the she in the dream is walking around the pits and the he is in the racecar trailer. And the man in the dream isn't physically assaulting the woman. You know how dreams go. I don't want people to think that. It is just like Bones calls it sometimes biological/primal urges which get the best of both the male and the female in the dream. This is going to be at least 2 chapters. Booth's dream/POV will be the next chapter. After than I'm not sure. **

**Thanks for reading and please leave feedback good or bad. Hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
